


Fourteen Down, Seven Letters

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: Cats, the V is silent [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Cats' parents are concerned that Cats' relationship with Theron isn't as good as it could be. Cats takes their advice in her stride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Chapter XII of KOTFE

Fourteen down, filthy wet hole. Seven letters.

 _Filthy wet hole._ What the hell is that supposed to mean? Apart from the obvious. And what maniacal bastard is responsible for coming up with these clues? Hertzog scratches his chin. “Hey, Ma, you seen the crossword today?”

“Fourteen down?” Gertie doesn’t look up from her datapad. “I giggled like a schoolgirl.”

“Vagina only has six letters,” Hertzog mutters, counting out the letters on his fingers.

“Thought it might--”

A bang, outside the ship, the airlock opening, stumbling feet. Two people, at least. Hertzog drops the crossword and reaches for his blaster. Gertie’s done the same.

Muffled voices, more scuffling.

“You’re so fucking--”

“Bed--”

Hertzog and Gertie glance at each other and roll their eyes, relaxing.

The footsteps pause in the corridor. A groan wafts through to the holodeck. The footsteps pick up again, rushed and uneven. They’re coming closer.

Hertzog and Gertie freeze as their daughter and her boyfriend bounce off the walls and into the holodeck. Theron’s jacket trails along the deck as it hangs off one shoulder. Cats’ jacket is already off, probably out in the airlock, knowing her. She’s trying to get Theron’s belt undone while walking at the same time. She’s not succeeding. Theron’s got a hand up her singlet and he’s stumbling as he walks backwards. And all of that walk-groping is hampered by their height difference. Theron can’t reach up to kiss Cats and walk at the same time--though he’s trying his best. And when Cats bends down to kiss Theron, her body pulls away from his.

“Fuck it,” Cats says. She picks Theron up and he wraps his legs around her waist. His jacket falls to the deck as Cats carries him away, through the ship.

Gertie giggles silently, her shoulders shaking. Hertzog mouths ‘young love’ and picks up his crossword again.

A swish of the captain’s door as it opens, then another as it closes. A dull thud reverberates through the ship. Silence. For the moment at least.

 _Filthy wet hole._ Maybe it’s a sith thing. It’s probably a sith thing. Hertzog will have to ask Lana.

Rhythmic thumping echoes through the ship’s struts and beams, low moans drift through the vents. Gertie’s still giggling. Hertzog gives up on the crossword.

“Were we that bad when we were their age?” he asks.

“Probably.”

A loud _donggg_ , like a hammer hitting a pipe.

“What are they _doing_?”

“Whatever it is, it sounds fun.”

Hertzog’s mind drifts to the first few nights he and Gertie spent together on the ship. They did it in every room. Cargo bay, holodeck, cockpit, engine room, crew cabin, ‘fresher. The captain’s cabin was last. Arguably the worst, too. They’d have been going for hours by that point. The soft mattress was a much needed respite from the hard surfaces they’d been utilising. If Hertzog remembers correctly, he might have even fallen asleep partway through…

Silence. No bangs or thuds, no groans. Just the ticking of the ship at rest.

Hertzog raises his eyebrow at Gertie. “Is that it?”

“Seems so. Eight minutes.” Gertie sounds concerned.

“You timed them?”

“Of course. This is the third time under ten minutes.”

Hertzog scratches his chin and hmms. “Not long. Maybe they’ll go again.”

They wait. Hertzog goes back to his crossword and Gertie picks up her data pad. There are no more sound from the captain’s cabin. An hour passes, then the cabin door slides open and shut. Soft footsteps creep through the ship, continuing around the corridor rather than back through the holodeck, the shorter distance between the captain’s cabin and the airlock.

“Good evening, Agent Shan!” C2, always happy, no matter the time of day or night.

“Shhh. Fuck. Can you…” Theron’s voice is too low to catch the rest. The intent is obvious though.

“It would be my pleasure,” C2 replies. The airlock opens. “Goodbye, Agent Shan! Take care walking back in the dark. There was that sewerage issue earlier today. I look forward to seeing you again soon!” The airlock closes.

Hertzog’s nose wrinkles. That leak really did stink. Odessen really needs more plumbers before it turns into a cesspit. Wait. Cesspit. That’s it! That’s the answer to the crossword. Hertzog writes it in. Finally, he can call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats slaps at the voice telling her to wake up. Her fingers sting as they meet metal. Ow. “I’m awake, I’m up. Okay, okay.”

“Your caf awaits you in the mess,’ C2 says. He clomps away.

“Why couldn’t you just bring me a cup,” she mutters.

She slips out of bed and pulls on a singlet and a pair of undies. One of her bunny slippers has gotten wedged under the bed. She yanks it out and almost falls over as she stands up again. Damn. She has _got_ to stop drinking those concussion shots. She holds her head and waits for the spinning to stop.

Yawning, she curses Lana and her stupid “breakfast meetings” as she wanders through the ship. Mom and Dad are already up and eating. And just as C2 promised, caf awaits. A whole jug.

“Hi.” She sits down. Ignores the empty mug and picks up the jug. Oh, sweet, sweet caf.

“Morning, sweetie,” Dad says.

Mom mumbles something through a mouthful of toast.

“Theron didn’t stay long last night,” Dad says. There’s something in his tone.

Cats puts the jug down. “Nah. He had to prep for the meeting.” With any luck he’ll be in as much discomfort as she is.

“Is everything all right with you two?” Dad again.

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Dad and Mom glance at each other. Something’s up but Cats’ brain can’t catch on.

“He’s just… he’s not often here for very long,” Dad says. “We just wanted make sure, does he know his way around?”

Cats stares at them. Drinks more caf. Stares at them again. “He knows where the ‘fresher is and he knows how to work the caf machine. Anything else and C2 can help.”

Mom sighs and rolls her eyes. “Orgasms, Cats. He’s asking if Theron knows how to give you one.”

Understanding dawns like one of those radiant sunrises Odessen apparently has. “Ohhh, sex. We’re talking about sex. Right. Okay. Yeah, we’re good. Got the protection covered, thanks. No babies happening here, don’t you worry.” This caf is the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

“Do you even need protection?” Dad asks.

“What’s that supposed--”

“Have you tried slowing down? Take your time to learn each other’s bodies. Make love.” Mom says the last part with overwrought passion.

Cats stares again. It’s an advice session. Okay. Haven’t had one of those in a while.

“Naked meditation,” Dad says, pointing with his spoon. “Surprisingly hot.”

“Don’t go straight for the wanger, either. Men think with it. Grab it and all thought stops immediately.”

“It’s true.” Dad nods.

Cats puts her hands up. “Whoa, whoa. I got it. I appreciate the concern, but we’re fine. Honestly. It’s just sex, we’re just blowing off steam. It doesn’t have to be great. It’s nothing serious, okay?” When she gets questioning eyebrows, she rolls her eyes. “Okay, it might be serious.”

“In serious need of improvement,” Mom says. Dad has the gall to highfive her.

Cats grinds her teeth. She does not need this at this time of the morning. “He just--he knows what he’s doing, and I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing, too. We’re just quick about it, okay? All this--” she saves her hand, encompassing the ship and the whole of Odessen “--there’s so much going on, so much riding on me--don’t make that a joke, Mom. And Theron’s here. He gets it. We get each other. He helps me forget about everything, and if it’s only for fifteen minutes, well when it’s happening, it feels like an hour. So. I appreciate your concern and thank you for your advice, but just let it go, please.” She slumps in her chair. She hadn’t anticipated having to make such a firm speech so early in the day.

Mom and Dad look at each other. A conversation happens through facial expressions. They seem to have reached an accord.

“Good. Right. I suppose I should go put a bra on and get to this ‘breakfast meeting’.” Full of caf now, Cats manages to stand without getting lightheaded.

As she grabs yesterday’s clothes off the floor and pulls them on, she surveys her room. The sheet’s all twisted and coming off the mattress. Only the corner of the blanket has managed to cling to the bed, the rest oozing on the floor. There’s a dent in the drawers from… something. A boot? No, a belt buckle. Yeah, pretty sure that was Theron’s belt finally breaking free of his pants. Cats sighs. Maybe her parents are right. Maybe she and Theron should slow down and… make love. She shudders. Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> The crossword clue is based on an actual crossword clue:  
> https://www.theguardian.com/crosswords/cryptic/27660#17-across


End file.
